Get Back
by Dani Dragon
Summary: Beatlesness  Livy's a time travler. and when she was thirteen she met three boys who would one day become part of her favorite band. she left though, and now, 5 years later, she's back  T b/c i feel like it


**Okay hi! i have this idea for awhile and i decided to go for it so i sent it over to CrazyCatie (my editor :D) and she sent it back and BAM (scared you huh?) here it is...**

**anyway yes this is NOT compleatly accurate**

**that's it really...**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

It had been three years. Three years since my 'powers' had worked last. Now you're like "What? What powers?" So I guess I'll tell you…

When I was five years old, I woke up day to find myself in a different time, for the first time. Let's just say it didn't end well, and when I finally got back home, I was in the hospital for two weeks. This time traveling thing happened several more times, and as I traveled more, I became more…well, experienced. And my parents (they had known all along) took me to a school. I school for people like me. Travelers. And they taught us to blend and how to fit in different times. They taught that no matter what, we could never ever, change history. It was impossible… nearly. For most Travelers it was, but for a select few… well I was one of those few, I could change time and history. And then when I was thirteen, they disappeared…after I went to Liverpool, 1956, and I met three young boys who would become part of the most revolutionary band ever, and befriended them. I was stuck there, unable to return to my own time for some reason. After about a year I finally managed to get back home to my own time. It was kind of sudden but I promised that I'd come back one day. But when I got back I couldn't travel. Like, I'd lost my power. I'm still at the school for Travelers (it's called Fire Well School for the Gifted). But like I said, I hadn't been able to travel in three years…

Until now.

"Livy!" Jackson, my best friend in all of forever, raced up to me, where I was attempting to sleep.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's time for class…." he answered.

"I'm skipping today," I informed him, grabbing my iPod and switching it on and putting the ear buds in.

"Another Girl" played in my ear. I mouthed the words looking at Jackson who rolled his green eyes and sat on the couch with me, taking one of the ear buds and putting it in his own ear.

"You're making me say that I've got, nobody but you," he sang along.

I laughed at him. He's such a dork. We sat there, listening to music and singing for an hour before I finally kicked him out of my dorm to get some sleep…

"Livy! Get up!" Jackson was standing in above me, frowning slightly.

I yawned and sat up. "What? Is class over?"

Jackson smiled and side stepped, revealing…

"Mom!" I jumped up and hugged my mother who laughed through my copper hair. "Please tell me you're not here to take me away again?" I asked, remembering summer break last year… I broke my arm the first day home.

"No," my mom laughed, "just here to say hey." She grinned, her brown eyes crinkled with laughter.

I grinned back. I was pretty much a carbon copy of my mom but my eyes. My bright blue eyes were my dad's…my dad died when I was 13 years old (the year I got stuck here, my traveling powers poofed), of cancer. It hit mom the hardest.

"By the way, happy birthday." My mom grinned. "Sweet seventeen." She handed me a box, and by habit I placed it on the side table; I always opened my gifts the day after my birthday.

"Thanks mom, I was trying to forget that it was my birthday though…" I informed her, as I had always hated birthday. They meant growing up, and I hated growing up.

"Aww, don't forget your birthday squirt." Jackson ruffled my hair. I punched him.

"Oh." My mom pulled out a vase with one rose in it. One white rose. "Your rose came again." She smiled. When I was little my dad gave me a white rose every year on my birthday, and when he died, they kept coming, like he knew he was going to die and passed it on…but every year it comes, every year I wake up, walk down stairs and open the front door, and it's there on the porch.

"NANCY!" Jackson yelled in my face.

"What?" I asked, my attention snapping back to the present.

"I said your name twice and then I say Nancy and you pay attention? Weirdo." He rolled his eyes.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey, luv, I have to go," my mom said, her faint British accent showing. She stood, kissed my cheek, and left.

I nodded as she left. "You." I pointed at Jackson.

He spun around, pointing at me. "You!"

I rolled my eyes. "Get out." I opened the door and shoved him into the hall, closing the door to his protests.

After I kicked Jackson out, I fell back asleep. And dreamed…

_I'm standing in a field. A very familiar man is facing away from me. _"_DAD!" I yell, and the man turns to see me and smiles._

"_Little Livy!" He spreads his arms out and I run into them. "Oh how you've grown!" He smiles sadly. "I only wish I had been there to watch my Little Livy grow up."_

_I smile as he ruffles my hair. It's okay for him to do… "Dad why are you here?" I ask._

"_I was sent to warn you. It's time for you to go back home now. Your mother knows it, too. And Jackson? I'm sending him with you for now, okay?"_

"_Wait! Dad! Where are you sending me? I yell as he turns away._

"_Home." _

I woke up, sweating. Jackson was sitting next to me, looking pale-faced.

"Where are we, Jack?" I asked him.

"1959."

* * *

**BUH BUH BUHHHHHHHHHHH tell me what you think. it's easy, just click that button right down there it says: Review. do it. i'll give you a cookie**


End file.
